Pressure
by Perfections-Cat
Summary: Geniuses rarely waste time. That goes for in between classes as well. AU. SasuNeji.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** My SasuNeji fixation continues it seems. I'm rather intrigued by the pairing for some reason, which is fine, lol. I rather enjoy trying to write Neji's character, though he's still somewhat out of my grasp. I'm working on that though. And like _Better Off This Way_, I wrote this rather drunk, haha. Instead of sangria though it was Malibu and Coke. I sincerely apologize. Warngins for language and boy-on-boy. **/Author's Note**

"Sasuke. . . ."

There had been a reply for that. A very concise, beautifully scripted reply that was shattered when lips touched skin, and everything that meant anything was swallowed whole by the sensation radiating out from that warmth. Instead, the Uchiha heir let loose a low moan, as dictated by want and the very real need that was pressing against his pants.

Seconds spun by, lost in the motion of fingers upon cloth, upon pearly buttons, and forgotten just as easily as those small round captors of the body popped free. What did time matter? Time was binding, it stifled thought and consumed action and was completely insignificant in this context.

"Class. . . .starts in fifteen minutes. . ."

Except for that.

"Fuck."

Pale lips pulled back, displayed that callously arrogant smirk he had come to know quite well. "I'd rather not, Uchiha."

Sasuke slid his hands down along Neji's exposed sides, knuckles brushing against the fabric of the shirt he had yet to discard. Not enough time. Just enough for this brief meeting of skin and hips and lips. The younger boy nipped harshly at Neji's collarbone, leaving behind a bright red pinprick of color that left him rather pleased with his efforts. His gaze said as much when he looked upward. Haughty in its satisfaction and wholly unrepentant. As if to say _Deny that_.

And he knew Neji couldn't. Knew that there was no where else the Hyuuga genius would rather be than right there on his lap. Hands gripped hips, strong in their possession.

"Don't tell me that. . ." he hissed, slipping his right hand around to rub at Neji's own hard-on, ". . . .when it's quite apparent that you want it."

Neji remained unmoved by that gesture of Sasuke's. Not that it didn't feel good, because it did, and it took quite a bit of self-control to keep his lips from parting and letting the smallest breath of betrayal tell the other boy as much. Face remained that pale mask of better-than-you, white eyes nothing more than sheets of ice reflecting what was cast upon them by Sasuke's own burning gaze.

He understood that Sasuke could see beyond the ice-chipped depths of careful control and hardened arrogance. Could understand that what was glittering there was not merely some vapid reflection of the heat in Sasuke's own eyes, but that the other boy had in fact managed to melt down the snow-capped exteriors and expose the truth. Truth as cloudy as the whiteness of his eyes. But, it took talent - true, blood-deep talent – to decipher reality from mirage.

Talent that lay not only in those eyes, but in fingers that crawled over his skin, causing goosebumps to ripple over his arms, his stomach. A reaction that seemed to draw forth a valid smirk of victory from Sasuke. Making Neji betray himself was a hard-won ordeal. Very few had managed to see beyond his intricately crafted exterior of pride. Even fewer had managed to dig deeper into true want and basic drives.

Like this. The Uchiha heir licked playfully at Neji's neck, before settling his lips there firmly and sucking. Just where the collar of his shirt would lay, where the slightest shift of movement would reveal the delicate red-purple bruising. The all too obvious sign of passion indulged, a thing Neji was not known for.

But why end in only fire when ice was just as nice? Sasuke had found the key to both ends, and was quite keen on delving into each. Because when Neji pressed against his mouth, hot and wanting and everything the Hyuuga boy was never known to be, he knew that fire lay beneath ice, and the meltdown was the most exquisite thing he had ever seen.

Cold to the touch and yet warming rapidly. Liquid against his skin, his tongue. Like Neji himself, wanting to give way and yet so rigid. . .Sasuke's hand brushed against the older boy's hardness once more. This time drawing forth a small, half-concealed moan. _Better_.

"Don't get. . .cocky. . .Uchiha," Neji murmured, a chill frosting the edge of his words. Just enough to tell the other boy that he still had control, that it would take more than well-placed kisses and gliding finger work to make him lose all grip. To emphasize his point, he rolled his hips against Sasuke's erection, precise and confident.

The Uchiha heir answered that little move by issuing a sharp bite to Neji's nipple. _And I know you. . ._. He licked – hardly apologetic – at the rosy flesh there.

Neji jerked at that gesture. A momentary vision of surprise flitting across his features.

Glancing up through midnight-stained lashes, Sasuke caught the flare of emotion there on the Hyuuga's face, the quick cover-up, and smiled against his chest. "Ten minutes, Neji. ."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Well, first things first, mature content ahead. Boy-on-boy so proceed at your own risk and all that jazz. Other than that, HAPPY NEW YEAR! May 2008 be better than the last.

* * *

Before he could react, Neji found himself hoisted up onto the surface of the desk. Figured, really, that Sasuke would merely take enjoyment from pointing out how little time there was while having a plan in mind for all that remained. He watched, curious, as the other boy undid his watch and set the silver piece beside his left thigh. Not that his eyes stayed focused there for long. After all, it was rather hard to dismiss the fact that the Uchiha heir's other hand was now creeping up along his thigh.

He said nothing though, simply cocked an eyebrow and settled himself into a more comfortable position on the desktop. Sasuke, meanwhile, held onto his smirk before breathing out slowly, the hint of laughter (the kind that told you that not all knowledge was openly shared, that secrets were kept and dangled just out of sight) riding easily within.

His other hand now in the picture, Sasuke parted Neji's legs, leaned into the opening to lick shamelessly at the older boy's bellybutton. Tongue flicked just a bit lower, teasing just above the button of Neji's pants.

"But I'll only need three minutes," he murmured. Ego had left the realm of confidence and slipped into cocky without the slightest trace of guilt. Fingers deftly popped the button loose, then moved to pull down the Neji's zipper. "At most."

Neji gave a brief glance to the watch. It was all the time he could afford to spare before that sinfully exquisite sensation overcame him. Warm in a way he didn't necessarily equate with Sasuke. It wasn't about fire, flames that couldn't be quenched no matter what he fed them. Because he knew how to satisfy this, even if the look in Sasuke's eyes said he could burn forever.

Running his tongue along the underside of Neji's cock, the Uchiha heir issued a soft moan. More for Neji than for himself. And the Hyuuga genius knew exactly why. When you heard that sound rumble out from the younger boy's throat. . .Neji shut his eyes and uttered a curse damning every bit of talent Sasuke had.

No sooner had those words flown from Neji's lips than Sasuke had taken the older boy into his mouth. Sucked hard. Confident. His left hand pumped steadily at the base of Neji's cock, and all the while, Sasuke kept his eyes trained on the Hyuuga's face.

People said that Neji was stunning. Cold and untouchable but stunning nonetheless. Or maybe made all the more so because he seemed so far out of reach. But if any of them could have ever seen Neji in these moments, when emotion flitted seamlessly over the planes of his face, through the snowdrift grey of his eyes then they would have known true beauty.

Because beauty wasn't crafted in perfection. It was made in the breakdown. And Neji fell to pieces in the most majestic of ways.

Sasuke teased his lips around the head of Neji's cock, had to rein in the smirk that tried to force an early departure from skin when the older boy's lips parted and a heavy sigh escaped into the air. A flush of pink eased its way over the Hyuuga's cheeks, faint but vivid in Sasuke's eyes. Though he couldn't see it [never would he pull his eyes away from the sight of Neji's face, he could feel the older boy's hands gripping the edge of the desk with undue force. Tight. A final attempt at control.

Giving a low purr, the Uchiha heir slid a little bit more of Neji into his mouth. Tongue touched expertly, knowingly where head met shaft.

Sasuke knew victory when he tasted it.

With a gloating smile, the Uchiha heir gave the older boy one final pump with his hand before pushing up and out of his chair. He licked at the corner of his mouth, taking in the half-hearted glare Neji attempted in response. Though, had this been anyone else (and honestly, it never could be), Sasuke knew that look would have chilled beyond bone and into the very depths of one's conscious existence. But Sasuke knew a battle won when he saw it, and well, Neji looked rather gorgeously deconstructed at the moment.

Placing a hand on either side of the older boy, Sasuke leaned in and brushed his lips against Neji's. "Two minutes, twenty-nine seconds, Hyuuga."

Smirk in place, the Uchiha heir pulled his watch from the desktop and wrapped it around his wrist.

Neji said nothing. Instead, he pushed himself forward, forcing Sasuke to step back. There was only a flash of indignation in his eyes before he set about putting himself back together. Tucked himself carefully back into his pants, not surprised to see that Sasuke had spilled nothing, no tell-tale marks to mar his exterior self. No one would ever know. Even his shirt was relatively intact – no missing buttons this time, no creases that would arouse suspicion but never questions. Only that one mark to his neck, covered easily enough with careful movements.

Already near the door, Sasuke was putting the finishing touches on his own self. Fingers moved to straighten his tie, and mind shifted to. . .other thoughts. There was no denying the fact that this had left him rather hard [how could you not be when Neji just had that _look_ that begged for a fuck?, but nothing that couldn't be conquered. It wasn't as though this was the first time he'd been stuck. . .

"Don't think I'm letting you leave here feeling like I'm indebted to you, Sasuke."

Before he could even collect his thoughts on the matter of banishing his erection, Neji was cupping him through his pants. Not just teasingly either, but a damn near full on caress. And before he could mutter a word of protest, the older boy had his fly undone and was wrapping nimble fingers around the shaft of his cock.

Neji gave one slow pump. An agonizing affair as fingers pulsed along skin, intimately aware of everything they could do in so little time. Breathing out hotly against Sasuke's neck, the Hyuuga genius began to move his hand back up. Fingertips only, skimming lightly along younger boy's shaft until they circled the head of the his cock. Then, without warning, Neji's hand was plunging back down along his length.

"Dammit. . .Neji. . ." Sasuke hissed vehemently. It was the one situation no man wanted to be caught in – wanting to get off and not wanting to get off. Because there was no denying Neji's hands, not when coupled with the images from only moments before. However, this wasn't the place. . .Sasuke could almost see where Neji was going with this, only the vision of that was growing fainter with every skillful stroke. A complete fallout of thought.

The Uchiha heir braced himself against the wall, eyes closing tightly for a moment. "Fuck. . ."

"We've already been over that," Neji murmured with chilled sweetness into his ear.

When he came, it was cursing Neji's name. Cursing everything about him, from the precise movements of his fingers to the wicked streak no one else seemed to know about but made him want the older boy all the more. Hyuuga Neji was a bastard. He was just better at covering it up. Sasuke, on the other hand, simply couldn't be bothered with appearances.

It was why he wouldn't care that his shirt would be wrinkled, that his tie would be skewed when he left this room. Because none of that mattered.

Pulling Sasuke's hand from the wall, Neji made note of the time. He pushed a few stray strands of hair back behind his ear, letting the other boy's hand drop without any sense of consideration. After all, Sasuke could handle himself.

He looked over at the Uchiha heir. Sasuke was still leaning against the wall, lips parted as he tried to steady his breathing and eyes narrowed to mere slits. Not indignant, but pissed off and all the more so because he had gotten precisely what his body had wanted.

"One minute, Uchiha."


End file.
